Melanie's adventure formerly igstwoasal
by SPARKLING EYES
Summary: Melanie was blessed by a fairie when she was born, She was able to warm the iciest of hearts and overcome all obstacles to make the most hated of enemies become friends.One day she is asked to go to hogwarts to fix a schools interhouse relation problem
1. A Girl on a Mission

A Girl on a Mission  
  
Melanie stepped off the platform and onto the train. She hoped to find a compartment for herself alone, and to her surprise, she found one. It seemed that things were worse than Dumbledore had said. The amount of first years was slowly going from a waiting list to a trickle with each passing year.  
  
I hope that everything goes according to plan.  
  
Melanie was a girl on a mission. She ran a hand through her long dark bangs that always seemed to end up poking her golden colored eyes. "I am going to change this school, whether they like it or not!"  
  
Over the summer, a certain professor Dumbledore contacted her about a certain problem that they were having at their school about interhouse relations. More and More fights were breaking out, and Dumbledore was trying to stop the Slytherins from becoming death eaters. He had heard about her from a teacher's convention, about how she was "Special". She was no Wiz at magic. But, Because of a fairy blessing that happened when she was born, she was a people person. A very people person. At her old school in America she had certainly changed them. Through her secretive ways, she managed to change a few relationships, with a certain Romeo and Juliet twist. But, they were easy. From what Dumbledore had said, this was going to be a challenge. But, she had a plan. Dumbledore had told her that she could be sorted into whatever house she wanted to be able to carry out her plan. But she already knew.  
  
But first, I have to meet people from other houses. I hope they don't throw eggs at me.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door opened, She jumped, having been immersed in her thoughts. A girl with curly brown hair accompanied by two boys, one with messy black hair, and the other with red hair. "Is this compartment taken?" asked the girl. "No, it's free." she responded. She flashed them a smile. "So what's your name?" asked the redhead. "Ron, don't be rude! She's obviously new here; we need to show her some Hogwarts hospitality, now lets add that to your vocabulary. Hospitality- the friendly reception and treatment of guests or strangers." she scolded. Melanie groaned.  
  
Am I really that obvious?  
  
"Its all right," she said. "My name's Melanie. How'd you figure out that I'm new?" "Well, you look to be our age, and we haven't seen you around. Ever. Oh, and I'm Hermione, this is Idiot, I mean Ron, yea... Ron; and Harry. We are in Gryffindor and ... But Melanie had stopped paying attention. Golden eyes met emerald eyes, and then, everything went quiet...  
  
A/N- heeeeeee. Cliffie, evilness, gimme 5 reviews people, just five, and ill write more.. well, maybe ill write more anyway.. lol, well anyway, just for you people, who find it confusing, a fairy blessed Melanie when she was born to be a very friendly person, and to get people to warm their hearts . Now, that should be a clue. Fairy glitter to whoever can guess what I'm talking about. Oh, yea, and she doesn't have eyes made of gold, they are golden colored because of the fairy blessing. Yay!!! I reposted!!! 


	2. Surprise Sorting

Surprise Sorting  
  
The compartment door slid open once again. Two rather large boys entered followed by a smaller blonde boy. (A/N if you haven't noticed I like describing people by their hair color ) The trio next to Melanie all stood up simultaneously.  
  
Am I missing something here?  
  
Melanie Jumped in front of the blonde boy, sensing that he was the source of tension, suddenly filling the room. "Hullo, I'm Melanie, what's yours?" she said, hoping to begin her plan. Obviously taken aback by her blunt behavior, the boy hesitated in giving his name. "I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle". Melanie shook his hand. At the instant of contact, a jolt of electricity ran between them, and once again two pairs of eyes met, but this time they were gold and silver. Draco broke the connection first.  
  
He looked behind Melanie, and stopped again. Melanie looked at Harry, who was looking at her. Then, Harry switched his gaze from her, to Draco, and finally to Hermione. Melanie realized that that was where Draco had been looking earlier. Draco sneered, muttered something about a mudblood and left.  
  
"Well, that was a lot of looking wasn't it? I'll have a crick in my neck now. And what was that about a mudblood?" Melanie questioned. "A mudblood is a really nasty term for someone who is muggleborn", said Harry. With Harry speaking for the first time since he'd walked in, Melanie thought a joke was in order. "So he speaks! 'Tis a miracle," Melanie grinned, "Oh, by the way, just because I haven't said anything, doesn't mean I don't know who you are. Mr.Potter!" she said in a joking voice.  
  
Apparently, the group took her seriously, because a sudden silence fell upon the group. Ron nudged Harry in the elbow, and whispered in a low voice that Melanie had shaken hands with Malfoy.  
  
But Harry finally got it and laughed. "Damn, just when you think there's hope, you say that..." "I'm American, not stupid!" Melanie joked again. "Anyway, what is all this between you and them?" Here, Melanie started gesturing towards the retreating backs of the three boys. Then, she closed that compartment door. She was kind of impulsive like that. If she hadn't of closed the door, it would have bothered her forever. (A/N heh, that's sort of me, I forgot to close the door in the story, and it kept bothering me, so, 4get that last bit)  
  
Hermione started, "Oh, well, like I explained before, they are Slytherins, and we are Gryffindors and..." "Ah, say no more, I understand." Melanie finished.  
  
After all, that's the problem that I'm here to fix isn't it?  
  
"Oh, we're here!!" Ron exclaimed. They all started getting off. The familiar voice of Hagrid call, "All firs' years this way!" Rang through out the chaos; but it was not familiar to Melanie. "Oh my God!!! Who is that incredibly large man?" "That's Hagrid, he takes the first years up to the castle. Oh, my. Hermione!! Come here quick!! Should Melanie go with the first years?" called Harry. "Yes, I think so, because she has to be sorted. She has to hurry, or they'll leave without her!!" Hermione answered back.  
  
Just my luck. I get separated right away? Dumbledore did not mention this!!  
  
Melanie arrived in the nick of time. But she felt extremely awkward. Everyone was staring at her!!! Hagrid went up to her and slowly asked if she was supposed to be with the others in the carriages.  
  
"Oh, no sir, I'm a transfer, I need to get sorted." "Really," he asked, "I never he'rd o' no transfer before. Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure" she replied. This day was getting a little too long for her taste. When they got to the castle, Mcganagoll gave them the traditional pep talk. (A/n I 4got how to spell her name. And I'm writing in secret so I can't get up to check, it's too much noise.)  
  
She didn't bother looking for friends, the younger years were not what she was here for. When they were finally called in, the entire school was looking at them. Including Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all gave a thumbs up sign in turn, and mouthed Gryffindor to her, and then waited.  
  
When they finally called her name, she was a bit worried if Dumbledore had told the stupid hat about her plan. It was too late now to ask. She walked up, but before she could put on the hat, Dumbledore stopped her, and then turned to the school, and addressed them:  
  
"This year we have a special guest with us from America. She will be staying with us for the year, and I'm quite sure that everyone will show her our Hogwarts hospitality." Here, he sat, and discreetly winked at Melanie.  
  
Ok, here goes nothing. Well, he winked at me, he probably told the hat.  
  
She put on the hat, and to her relief, the hat did know of the plan, and she did not have to explain it all. "Well good luck," the hat told her, "and may the force be with you."  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Melanie walked down from the stool (it was a rather large stool), and walked up to Crabbe who was seated next to Draco, and told him...to move.  
  
He was so astonished, that he did. Melanie sat down next to Draco, grinned, and said to him, "They probably weren't expecting that, were they?" Draco shook his head no.  
  
Melanie looked over to the Gryffindor table, and heard Ron say to Hermione, "Damn, she was cute, and now he has another cronie." Hermione thankfully, smacked him with a handful of pumpkin pie.  
  
Melanie looked at Harry, and to her surprise, he was staring at her. When he realized he'd been caught staring, he blushed, and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
She turned away, a little flushed herself, and turned to Draco. After talking with him for a bit, she realized he had a bit of a glazed look to his eye. "Hello, Draco, Are you listening?" she finally asked. Draco, seemed to wake up a bit. "Oh, yeah, sure, I'm listening, I completely agree...math is our best subject here at school."  
  
She said her good nights, and then did completely unexpected. She went over to the Gryffindor table, said goodnight to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and with everyone watching her; she walked to the middle of the great hall, and passed out.  
  
A/N- haaa another big cliffie!!!! I thought it might be to soon for her to pass out, but I needed a time when the whole school would be there at the same time. Also, I put spaces for when she was thinking, I think u can realize where. I also apologize for not spacing the first chapter, and I know it a little hard to read. But, ill change it sometime soon. Just not now. I bet you didn't expect the Slytherin twist. Also, the questions remain. Who will Melanie end up with? Will it be Harry? Draco? Why was Draco looking at Hermione on the train? Did she have something stuck in her teeth? Ok, kidding on the last one. What exactly, is Melanie's plan? And, will Melanie be ok? See, I told you I might write more even if I didn't have 5 reviews, Pink glitter to whoever reviews!! I reposted this too!! Oh, I am also about halfway done with chapter 3!!!  
  
Ravyn, Queen of Shadow- Yay!! First reviewer!!! Have some fairy glitter!!! I spent all night up writing this for you 'cuz u asked!! I hope you like it!! 


	3. Just a Tiny, Tiny, Favor

Just a Tiny, Tiny, Favor  
  
Melanie woke up in the hospital wing the next morning. Next to her, were some get-well cards.  
  
Awwww... Draco sent me a card. Lets see, who else is here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Well, that's nice.  
  
The door opened in the way that doors open. Draco stepped out, and CLOSED the door. "Hey, how you doing?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I dunno, did Madame Pomfrey figure out what was wrong with me?" she asked innocently. "Not yet." he responded. "Oh, well that's all right, I'm sure it'll be fine soon. On the other hand I have to miss all my classes till who knows when so could you-  
  
She was cut off by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" asked Draco. "Come in!" she called. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walked in. An idea struck Melanie. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" she asked. But no one was paying attention to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they all asked at the same time. "What, can't I come visit a member of my own house?" said Draco. "Well, we are visiting our friend." They shot back.  
  
"Well, if you're supposedly visiting me, aren't you supposed to be paying attention to me," Melanie cried, "anyway, Draco, as I was saying, since I don't know when they will let me out of here, I obviously can't go to classes, can you pick up my homework for the classes we have together? Thanks you're a doll. Oh, also Hermione, since you're in the rest of my classes could you possibly get that part of my homework too? Thanks, then you guys can get together in the library and then bring it here. Thank both you guys so much. And thank all of you for the cards, but I am tired now, and I want to get back to sleep, thanks."  
  
They all stood there, mouths open, staring. "Wait!" Hermione tried to refuse, but Melanie had already fallen asleep.  
  
Later on that afternoon, another visitor went to the hospital wing to visit Melanie. "Hello Melanie, I hope you're well?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "Yep, all's in order." She said. "Now would you mind telling me what this ordeal with you passing out is please?" said the Professor. "Oh, it's all part of my plan. I was planning on doing something, but I've decided to put it off for a bit, and do something else. "And, Professor, I need to take a while off my classes, and stay here in the hospital wing. But, no one must know I'm not sick, otherwise, it might not work." "All right then Melanie. I trust your judgment. But, I prefer that you not take too many days of your studies. We would not want you to miss too many classes, now would we?" "No Professor, of course not." "Professor, is it possible to do some sort of spell, to give one person an idea?" "That would be called an Iriedicus charm. Why? Who is it for?" "It's for Hermione, tell me, would you happen to know if she and Draco are in the library?"  
  
"Well, Granger, Lets try to get this over with as quickly as possible shall we?" said Draco. "Of course. The less I'm in your presence, the better Malfoy." chided Hermione. "Yeah, whatever Granger." They worked quiet politely after this, and proceeded in getting Melanie's homework finished, but after that, Hermione couldn't resist herself, and had to ask the question on everyone's mind: "Malfoy, why are you such an ass?" "Because it goes with my looks." "Ah, so are you saying you look like crap?" Which wasn't true. At all. "Not at all. You'd be admitting you were awfully stupid not to know what I meant." And then, an idea struck Hermione out of the blue. "Well, how about a dare?" "Oh, I can't wait to hear this. I never could turn down a good dare." "All right then. I dare you to let me give you a makeover, and then you have to act nice to everyone, all the time, for the rest of the year." "Or?" he inquired. "Or, I get to give you have to go out with ...Luna Lovegood!!!" "Fine, but, when do I get the makeover?" "Right now!"  
  
About two hours later, Hermione and Draco were in the room of requirement, looking at Draco's dreamy new haircut. It was no longer wavy, and it was instead of platinum blonde, it was a bit darker, more of a light golden color, with a few highlights here and there. It was now cut, down to his ears, but cut shorter nearer to his face. In the front, it reached about mid-forehead, and was made messy by a much smaller amount of hair gel, instead of long and slicked back. He looked very much a Californian surfer. "All right, starting tomorrow, you have to be nice. To everyone!" said Hermione (insert evil laugh here) "Yes, I'll be nice to everyone," repeated Draco.  
  
Ravyn, Queen of Shadow- no, sorry, fairy glitter doesn't make you fly. That's the floating powder. But, now you also get some pink glitter, for your attire, for reviewing!!! Yay!! It decorates, your clothes!! I'm glad u thought it was funny, I was worried people would think it was cheesy. Keep reviewing!! Good-times22-I'm glad you like this, no, she didn't hurt her head obviously but, you can have some pink glitter and fairy dust for reviewing!! Keep reviewing!!  
  
A/N- the whole thing with the dare, was all part of Melanie's plan, and that was what the charm was for, to plant the idea in Hermione's head. Also, just in case anyone thinks that Draco is Ooc for sending Melanie the card, think. She is in Slytherin, and, she's magic. Go, back, and reread chapter one. Or, the summary. Anyway, Floating Powder, for whoever reviews!!!!! 


	4. The New Guy

The "New Guy"  
  
Draco stepped into the hospital wing, expecting a sudden gasp from Melanie. What he had gotten was, somewhere along those lines. Melanie gaped at him, but then said that she had already known because Hermione had already told her that morning. Draco then got into a whole train of thought about Hermione:  
  
Jeez, when does she get up in the morning? She must get up really early. How does she look so good on so little sleep? Maybe she gets up so early to put on makeup to hide an ugly birthmark or something. But then how would she have enough time to do that, and come here and tell Melanie about me. Why would she tell Melanie about me? Did she wake up thinking about me? Maybe she has posters all around her room of me, because she thinks I'm so sexy. She probably saw them this morning and thought, crap, now I've got to change them all. Then she came here, and told Melanie about how sexy I am. Yea, that's it.  
  
Draco looked over, and saw Melanie shaking with laughter so hard, she was crying.  
  
"What, do I really look that bad?" Draco asked, pretending to be modest.  
  
"No, you retarded liar! You just said all that out loud!" With that, Melanie fell back into laughter so hard, that Draco thought she might have a stroke.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I knew that of course."  
  
"So, I never knew you had a big crush on Hermione, you know, thinking she looks so good and all, but really, giving her a birthmark, in your own fantasy? Tsk, tsk, Draco."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Melanie, whatever. I almost forgot to tell you, in about 2 or more weeks, we will all start animagi training with McGonagall. Snape told us this morning in the common room.  
  
"Oh, really? Well, hopefully I'll be out by then", said Melanie, fully knowing that she'd rather kiss a blasted ended skrewt than miss animagi training. She would definitely be out by then.  
  
Hermione watched Draco enter the Great Hall, and watched other people observe Draco's new look. She heard Draco greeting people from other houses, and then he made eye contact. She nodded, as to say get on with it.  
  
He winked at her, then said, "How you doing?" Hermione was stunned for a minute, then retorted, "I'm good baby, how you doing?" Draco grinned at her, then went over to his regular spot in the Slytherin table, and sat down.  
  
"Hermione, that's it, no more drinks for you!" said Harry. (Lol, all you Friends fans out there. Vegas Baby!!!) Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Who's the new guy," a fourth year wondered, "he's really dreamy, pity he's so stupid, to go sit in Draco Malfoy's seat."  
  
"Maybe you're the stupid one, because that's Draco Malfoy you git." Hermione snapped. She turned around. Why had she responded like that? She needed to set an example to all the other students if she was going to get head girl next year.  
  
She turned back to the table, only to see Ginny staring at Draco, her mouth slightly open. She looked at Hermione and said; "I'll see you later." Then she got up walked to the direction of the Gryffindor dormitories. Hermione finished her breakfast, then slowly made her way to charms.  
  
Draco sat down at the lunch table, and pleasantly asked Pansy to pass him a roll. "Draco, why are you being so nice? Professor Snape, is getting worried, and so am I. Are you under some sort of spell?"  
  
"Come now Pansy, I have no idea what you are talking about." He responded.  
  
Just then, Ginny Weasley entered the Great hall and Draco had another big train of thought that he made sure he did not say aloud:  
  
Wait, something's different. She's wearing makeup. And her hair is curled. She looks better. The last time she did this, she was trying to get Potter to go out with her. Then, Ginny winked at him.  
  
Aaaaw crap. No way. Not me! She'd have to wear a whole lot more make up. But wait, it would make Hermione really really pissed off. Well, I've got nothing to lose. And with that, he winked back.  
  
Hermione saw the whole exchange and decided to ask him what the hell he was doing that night while they were getting Melanie's homework. She looked over at Harry, and saw that he looked miserable.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" she asked. "Hermione, I didn't want to say anything, but I think I might have to." "What is it Harry? Is your scar hurting again?" "No Hermione, but close. I think Ron's gay, and I saw him making out with Hagrid yesterday." "Um, what did you just say?" But Harry had turned away from her, and his shoulders were shaking. "Oh my God, Harry, it's ok, Please stop crying." Harry turned around, pointed to Hermione, and screamed, "OH MY GOD, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE. IT WAS SO FUNNY.  
  
Hermione screamed back at him, "I'M GONNA KILL, YOU THAT WAS SOOO MEAN!!! SERIOUSLY HARRY THAT WAS NOT NICE!"  
  
At that, she asked him seriously what was bothering him. "Well, it's nothing, he said. It's just that Melanie's been in the hospital wing, for like, three days and they still haven't even gotten close to figuring out what's wrong with her.  
  
(I'm assuming that it takes them about a week to find out what's wrong with ppl, and for them to fully recover, you know how, magic)  
  
"Harry, give it time, if Dumbledore's not concerned, well, then neither should you." She said. "Yeah, you're right." he said back quietly.  
  
Later that day, in the Library, Hermione actually remembered a mental note she had made earlier, to ask Draco about the whole exchange with Ginny.  
  
"So Draco's got a little crush on Ginny does he?" Hermione asked, trying to sound like she wasn't interested. "What would it be to you if I did, which I don't." he said.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just, I thought I saw a little something between you and Ginny today at lunch. Something you want to tell me Draco?"  
  
"Yeah Granger, there are actually several things I want to tell you, like you are a- "Oops, no can do Draco, remember a little dare, that said you had to be nice to EVERYONE, including me. You wouldn't want to go on a date with Luna would you? "No Hermione, of course not, I was just going to say what lovely eyes you have." "Yeah, I'm sure you were Draco." They spent the rest of their time in the Library being quite cordial to each other.  
  
Meanwhile ate the Hospital wing, Melanie was going crazy, trying to think of new things to do to change peoples attitudes. Some of the things she had planned were playing out, much to quickly for her taste.  
  
Then, she had a brilliant idea. What was the next Holiday? Halloween? Perfect. She needed to pay a little visit to the headmaster it seemed. Too bad she couldn't get out of bed. "Madame Pomfrey! Can you get the Headmaster for me? I've had a brilliant idea.  
  
Madame Promfrey brought her the headmaster. They spoke about her idea, and he loved it. Everything was settled, and he would announce her idea in 3 weeks.  
  
Ravyn,Queen of Shadow-lol, thanks, now you can fly, yay!!! Next, review again, and you can have some glow in the dark powder, it makes you glow in the dark!!! Yay!!  
  
Pixieballerina- thanks for reviewing, yeah I think it's a bit odd too, lol, but I'm glad you like it! Floating powder for you too!!  
  
Megan- I'm glad you like it! Floating powder, just like I said for you!!  
  
Ayumi- haaa, I told you I would update soon, gee, Ayumi, u sure are demanding!! Lol, I'm glad you like!! You know how much time it takes me to do this. Also, tell Emily thanks for me, and don't forget to call her about u know what!! Floating powder for you!!! Me- Yeah, you are right, this is a Mary Sue story, but you know what, I knew that when I wrote it thank you very much. I happen to like the plot, and maybe u don't like it, and I respect that, I thank you for giving me your opinion, and I'm sure that there are plot wholes in this story somewhere, but probably not as big as Europe. If there were, I'd probably fall in them every once in a while, Maybe if you could be more specific about what you mean by that, I'd like to know better what you mean, and I could edit the story a bit. But, thank you for reviewing anyway. You reviewed, so I'm gonna you give you your powder, here you go!!!  
  
A/n- Sorry for taking so long guys, but first I got writers block, then I got sick, and then more writers block, and then I went on vacation. But now, I've got this chapter done, and the outline of two more chapters, so, they should be out soon. But, review meanwhile!!! I'm gonna be away the 17- 22, so no stories till then, the 13, I gotta go to the airport, the 16-17 I gotta birthday party Mine) so review then, as my birthday present. And, the 23-24, ill be away again. This is all in July, not August, so, I'm gonna try to write and update, as often as possible, ok? Ok. Anyway, I wanna give Emily, one of my partners in crime, some credit in this chapter, for helping get out of my writers block. Thanks emmy!! Anyway, Glow in the dark powder to whoever reviews!! It makes you glow in the dark!!! 


	5. Animagi Training

Animagi Training 

As the two weeks passed on, it seemed that Hermione and Draco were becoming more and more sincere and relaxed around each other. Several times, they found themselves putting off finishing putting together Melanie's homework, so that they could continue their conversations.

They became more natural, and they both found the other more interesting, and more surprising. Hermione, it turned out, had quite a fetish, for art, and Draco, had a hobby for animals.

(Not the kind of ppl that are like, save the koalas!! But u know, that stop other ppl from, killing them or something if they are on the street or something; a normal animal person.)

But Melanie would not miss animagi training, even if it meant that all her plans would come crashing down. She was no animal fanatic, but something about morphing into another being intrigued her.

So the day that animagi training began, she left the hospital wing, and headed to the Great Hall. She sat down next to Draco, and grinned at him.

"So you're all better then?" He asked.

"Um, uh...yeah. I sure am." She responded.

"So, what did you have" he inquired.

"Oh, it was, um, I forgot, it had a really long and complicated name." She lied.

"Oh, all right then, well, lets get to transfiguration. I can't wait to find out how it all works. I wonder what animal we will all get." He rambled. (Now, lets no forget he is a animal "Fan" hey, I know its Ooc, but, my story, mine/ J.K. Rowlings, but she's not here right now)

When they got to transfiguration, the professor told them that they would be headed off to a special clearing in the Forbidden Forest. It was as big as the Quidditch field, but wider, and all around the edges, was a muggle fence.

Professor McGonagall proceeded in giving them a speech about the clearing, and how it would all work.

"Now, first of all, let me explain the whole program, it is given once every 6 years to the 7th and 6th years at Hogwarts. This clearing is only available to you, only when you are training. There are four parts to it. There is a water section, where you will be able to discover if your animal is a water animal, and to train there. There is also, an air section, where you are floated into the air, a ground section, where all animals such as dogs, cats, and horses are. Things that don't fly or swim. And finally, the magic section, in which all magic creatures are. The fence is to keep all animals inside the clearing, and all other animals out. Now, when I let the animals out of their containments, they will be like natural animals, but extremely flighty. These animals represent the animal that your form shall take. They will be gray, but once you have claimed them as your animal, they will turn to color, and they will follow you around, and assist you in your training while you are here. Now, they might not warm up to you exactly immediately once you meet them, because they are so flighty, I know several people who did not become animagi because when they found their animal, they did not realize it. Now, when you find your animal, and it has accepted you, it will let you know. How, depends on each animal, it may try to touch you, or bow down to you. Touching the animal after it does this will seal your choice."

The students turned to leave, some of them super bored, some of them more interested then ever, but alas, it would not be.

"And one more thing, some animals, such as a dragon, phoenix, jaguar; may not be visible, or appear to all of you, that is not because of power. And, children, do not stray beyond the fence. There is in some history books of a terror that lives in those parts." Her voice rang across the clearing.

Melanie turned away from the Professor; finally glad to be free from the hospital wing. She strolled across the water section, but being as how nothing interested her, she went into the air section. She thought it was awesome how she could float, but no animals there interested her at all.

She ran into the ground section, and saw many more animals there, that greatly interested her. She saw Hermione, by the horses, and loved the idea of being a horse. She casually went over by the horse. But it frantically ran away from her. She tried again, with the same results. She tried again, but stopped, when she saw that it had nuzzled up to Hermione, and then turned to color. It then threw Hermione on its back, and trotted away.

She was walking to the border of the magic section, when a sudden movement caught her eye to her left. A jaguar was walking in circles around her, eyeing her. A Jaguar in some countries, she knew, was supposed to symbolize great character, in others, great power, and in a few, evil. (P.s. I'm making this up, it's not true.)

All of a sudden, it bowed at her, stretching a paw towards her, as in a sudden handshake. Melanie thought about it. It would be incredible, to be a jaguar, she supposed.

Just as she was about to touch it, she heard a gasp behind her. She turned, and saw Harry gaping at the creature behind her.

"I spoke to McGonagall about this animal. She said it was really rare to appear to two people, let alone to bow down to one. It would be incredible to be one; you should definitely take its paw Melanie." He said.

But just then, the Jaguar got up; apparently inpatient walked over to Harry, and bowed down to him too. "It looks like it's in a generous mood." she joked.

The Jaguar, not knowing which person to bow down to, started bowing down to the both, in turn.

"Harry, you take its hand. It would be more fun for me to take another one. Besides, that way, you could protect yourself easier against danger. Go on, take It.," she said.

"No way, it bowed down to you first!" He said. But then, by seeing the look on her face, "F- Fine" Ill take then. But only because you're pointing your wand at me." Melanie put down her wand, when the jaguar came to color.

Melanie set off into the magic section accompanied by Harry, who had decided to be her personal escort. This place was not nearly as full as the other places. This was mainly because most of the animals were like the jaguar, and they appeared only to a few.

She did see however that all of a sudden, as if from nowhere a dragon appeared next to Draco, who was Surprisingly accompanied by Hermione.

"Oh, hey, I just had to give him a ride, he was doing something really stupid, when he saw the dragon and he HAD to have it. I'm taking him to McGonagall in a minute."

"All right, just make sure the git doesn't do anything funny." said Harry.

"Hey, why the meanness?" said Draco, who was dying to say something mean.

They passed them, and saw a small gray fairy dancing around in the grass, that all of a sudden, bowed toward Melanie, and started zipping right toward her.

"Oh, look, a fairy chose you!! It is so cute! You should touch it." Said Harry.

"NO!!! NU-UH!!! NEVER!! NOT A FAIRY!! I've had enough of the fricking Fairy's!!!" said Melanie.

"What? Why? What's wrong with Fairy's?" asked Harry.

"Um, one attacked me when I was a child." She said. She was not graced with the power to lie well. Thankfully, the blessing took care of the rest.

The Fairy then started chasing her around. "Oh my, Harry, have you ever heard of these creatures doing this?" she asked, jumping around, trying to avoid the mad fairy.

"No, but it's bloody funny." Said Harry, trying to control his laughter.

"Well, it's not! What if it touches me?!? Then ill be unhappy, and stuck with it forever!!" she said.

"Good point," said Harry, at which point he had sobered up, and spoke to the jaguar. "Please, help, can you do something?" he asked. The Jaguar roared at the fairy, which, being considerably smaller than the Jaguar, stopped chasing around Melanie.

They moved on, and when they reached the end of the clearing, Melanie was a bit depressed. Harry tried to cheer her up, by suggesting lots of different animals. But none of them worked for her. She didn't want to be an ordinary house pet, but she didn't want to be to unique and magical.

"Maybe you're just not meant to be an animagi."

"No, I am, because several animals accepted me, the Jaguar, the Fairy. But I didn't like the Fairy. It's just really hard to pick right now. Maybe an otter, but that's not too exiting for me. It is a little, but not enough. I used to love foxes, but it seems too plain for my taste somehow. I guess if I had no choice, I'd r be a tiger. But, I haven't seen tiger around here, and one is defiantly hard to come by in animagi, like the Jaguar." She said

There was something bothering Melanie. She felt like the answer was right under her nose. Like, it was everywhere, and she was just staring at it.

"Hey, Melanie," said Harry, "you like to be special right?"

"I guess, but don't talk to me about being a fish, because I'll kick you in the-"she said

"Haha, not that's not it," he said, "But you like the ground and magic too right?"

"Yeah, but what the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"How do you feel about white? Because that unicorn has been following us since we met at the ground, and I'm guessing that it has been following us through magic." Said Harry.

"OH ME GOD, HARRY YOU'RE A GENIUS!! I can't believe I haven't seen it!! Thank you so much!!" yelled Melanie, who swiftly gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, before turning to the unicorn, who was bowing down before her, and patting it's head.

Harry in turn, blushed bright red, before saying something completely inaudible.

(Ok, soo sry for taking this long to update. I originally was going to stop updating this fic, but Rainy day sunlight, kind of convinced me (unknowingly) to update this again. Heh. Ok, I already have the next chapter all planned out, but after that, I have no idea where I'm taking this story cuz, this is an impulse fic, so I have no way of knowing when ill be updating on this. However, on family matters, I'll defintnly be updating that more frequently. I actually have the next couple chapters written out. So, please don't kill me!! Thanks for the reviews!! Ok...um, hair color changing dust to whoever reviews!!)

Thanks to rainydaysunlight, Ayumi, goodtimes22, Megan, pixieballerina, and has anybody seen ravyn, queen of shadow? Is she missing or something? Anyway, sry no individual responses today, im kind of, hungry so, next time, I promise! But everyone's glow in the dark powder where it is due is going to them. Confusing sentence huh? I also recommend u guys read Rainydaysunlight's becoming and rising, yes, I like it that much!!! And also, Lykairo's refuse to forget, they are all awesome, and some of my fave!! Anyway, ok!!)


End file.
